


When you try but you don't succeed...

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, it's just sex and a bit of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re like animals but conscious of their chances and bites, the love they boast in kisses and licks, the deep thrusts and their shared breaths, lungs empty of words unsaid but hear. Their skin sweaty for quickened paces. Liam’s legs around Zayn’s middle, held tight there for Zayn to plunge deeply inside him. The quick hits of skin, Zayn’s snapping movements, Liam’s blunt nails caving in Zayn’s back, and his teeth biting Zayn’s soft neck, veins protruding for the exertion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you try but you don't succeed...

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't want to do this, but like I'm around mums a lot and they say _sexy times are a bit difficult when kids interrupt in the middle of 'the process'_ lmao and wow I hope I didn't cockblock my parents too much when I was a small youngin. I'm sorry mum and dad (this is so weird i'm stopping here). Liam and Zayn obvs spiraled in my thoughts and voila.

It’s not that they don’t have sex-they do, it’s the timing that fucks up everything and-

“Ehi babe, up come on” Liam hears as he’s almost about to sleep, the buzz of the TV inhibiting his awareness

“Bed?” he asks nodding with his head “I-…”

He is not really able to finish because Zayn picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, he gasps for air at the surprise. The hours of boxing spent in that damn gym are bringing profit since years ago and even Zayn’s frame can be mistaken, the power of his body tells otherwise; the momentum Zayn possesses in his legs and arms when they grip around Liam's thighs and hold Liam there over his shoulder like he weighs nothing is incredible.

Liam knows they’re going to bed and above that he knows Zayn is hard since his length is pressing along the line of his leg. Liam falls on the bed, soft comforters hugging his frame as he closes his eyes for a second when Zayn’s breath grazes his neck; in one moment Liam's pants are off, chucked to the side of the bed.

“So, are you ready for your bedtime adventure?” Zayn murmurs happily, his lips stretching a little

“Always” Liam smiles tweaking Zayn’s nipple, the one still bruised and red from their stumbling-over-clothes quickie of yesterday's afternoon. Liam hears Zayn hissing and he loves it, he loves how his eyes shut and his eyebrows knit in pain but his mouth, those rosy lips open for a second and his teeth come together, Zayn’s hips against and his hard length strutting along the line of his leg.

“Tweaking my nips won’t help you sleep” Zayn warns closely, his sizzling body lingers over Liam and Zayn catches his mouth in a kiss that says it all about love and passion, his tongue his hot and sweet and languid in its movements and Liam feels a little happy when Zayn moans as he rubs his dick.

“Thou hast seen nothing yet” Zayn quotes lowly as he lowers himself and Liam chuckles opening his arms and welcoming him eagerly.

Liam is used to the quickness of Zayn's movements during nights where Dede wakes from seeming nightmares or so, her hands clutching on her shirt and her lips trembling a little, hair tussled and eyes wide and awake. Most of those nights Dede knocks quickly, the shuddery _Baba_ at the door before opening up, peaking her head in quietly.

Liam breathes heavily as Zayn slowly tortures his neck, occasionally kissing and nibbling the soft skin and smooth his tongues along the line of his throat to then suck and leaving his mark. Liam imagines the red patches blooming as Zayn sucks on his skin, and takes off his shirt not wasting any time in biting around the left nipple and leaving a mark of his teeth.

Liam pulls away from him and watches as Zayn takes off his shirt quickly, keeping him on the dock with his hands and moves his thumbs stroking the soft skin of his belly admiring him from below in all its beauty. Zayn's lips stretch, tongue laying on his skin as he licks around the navel and follows the contours of the patch of dark hair trailing down from the flat of his stomach.

Zayn slides his way up Liam’s sides leaving a trail of kisses that makes Liam shut his eyes close, he bites down on his shoulder eliciting a grumble of pain and excitement out of Liam, followed by the tongue between the collarbone and the hollow under his neck. Liam can’t breathe, rushed out of breath as he lifts himself and passionately kisses Zayn, hearing his gasp against his lips, his chest in contact with him as it rises and falls quickly, Liam kisses that mouth that tastes of vanilla ice cream Zayn licked off his face after rubbing a spoonful of it on it, and their excitement.

Zayn bites his lower lip and then let those luscious lips lick his neck again and Liam roams his hands on the smooth and slim back of Zayn, he follows the line of his spine and goes down, passing his hands on his solid bum and then stops on his thighs squeezing them and bringing him closer and closer till their hard cocks between their legs and still trapped in the fabric of boxers and pants align to each other.

They both groan in sync.

Liam moves his hands loosening the laces of Zayn’s pants and lowering them a bit as far as possible in that position. They are still kissing frantically, and Liam could not get enough of that mouth _even_ if he had enough of it, that sweet tongue and those candied lips, but his cock is trapped in his pants and it fucking hurts now.

Zayn moves himself away to pull his pants and boxers off quickly and dashes on Liam’s body, rubbing his cock on Liam’s abdomen, their excitement, hard to contain, increasing now as they give themselves in the mad joy of feasting on their sweaty bodies.

Liam watches as Zayn circles his thighs with his forearms and he spreads his legs, sucking marks on the inside of his thighs, his thumbs moving in circles. Liam’s sight hazing when Zayn lowers his head and sucks a bruise just there between the spread of skin between his thigh and pelvis, pressing other light kisses until Liam gasps, his hands grasping Zayn’s shoulders as his mouth goes down on his length, his hands pressing Liam down on the bed, hips constricted and not moving.

Zayn doesn’t waste time, pumping along the line of his cock with his mouth and tongue working languidly on his skin. Liam is left to pant and gasp consumed by desire, his hands gripping Zayn dark locks; he goes slowly, making Liam sweat and tremble on his merciless tongue, the vehemence in his licks and sucks are making him wild, his skin on blazes and pricking with fire shocks.

Two fingers are by his mouth and Liam opens and licks diligently around them, Zayn’s fingers pulling out of his mouth and moving on his hole, teasing and brushing gently there.

“Ready?” Zayn works his middle finger in, Liam biting his lip as he breathes deeply, his body relaxing to the stretch. Zayn’s finger moves rhythmically for him ease on it, Liam sucks in a breath at the second finger, Zayn still keeping a leisure pace. Zayn’s third finger pushes deeper into Liam making him lift his pelvis toward him, moaning heavily and unashamedly.

Zayn quickly pulls out his fingers, already at his limit and just as quickly thrusts into him at once hitting immediately his prostate. Air leaves Liam's lungs, pleasure skyrocketing from his toes to his head, eyes blitzing with colours, straining his back he moves going with the pelvis tilting towards him, mouth open and eyes wide. Zayn comes up, his face near the one of Liam and kisses him, Liam returning the passion of his lips just as much, his arms returning to lock behind Zayn’s neck and holding tight there as Zayn thrusts in deeply, they bite and lick, Zayn sinking his teeth on Liam’s bottom lip and pulling.

They’re like animals but conscious of their chances and bites, the love they boast in kisses and licks, the deep thrusts and their shared breaths, lungs empty of words unsaid but heard. Their skin sweaty for quickened paces. Liam’s legs around Zayn’s middle, held tight there for Zayn to plunge deeply inside him. The quick hits of skin, Zayn’s snapping movements, Liam’s blunt nails caving in Zayn’s back, and his teeth biting Zayn’s soft neck, veins protruding for the exertion. Panting, groans and moans of pleasure, sometimes mixed pain, which excited her even more, hovered in the air saturated with carbon dioxide.

Three knocks wake them up from their haze, noises reduced to a quiet breathing, heart racing inside their chest.

“Baba, can’t sleep” Dede says quickly over the door, her little voice making Zayn stop from thrusting inside him

“Fuck no…” Liam throws his head on the pillows, his cock still hard in Zayn’s grip, Zayn just laughs, Liam doesn’t know if evilly or genuinely stunned.

“She’s a good time keeper, like her father” Zayn chuckles before pulling out, leaving them to groan together as he grabs a towel from the cupboard and tightens it around his tanned waist, his chest still rising and falling quickly

“I can’t believe…”

“Dress up, come on”

“I’m going to die” Liam wears his shorts as he rushes to the bathroom, washing his hands, still fucking hard

“Until death it is all life” Zayn quotes again slapping Liam's bum quickly and putting his pants on to go to the door, letting a sleepy Dede in

“Can’t sleep” Dede murmurs quietly, she stands in her Iron Man pajama, the red and yellow mechanisms of a cottony suit and her little beret held tight between her fingers

“It’s alright baby, we’re always here, wanna shower?” Zayn says softly

“Night?" her eyes light up, she always loves showers and baths and Liam might need both of them

“Always a good time for a bath!” Liam adds in stepping in the spacious porcelain tiled bathroom, it’s earthy colours calming the racing of blood inside him.

 _Maybe later,_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is silly, but idk I just wanted to write something. Thanks for reading!


End file.
